This invention relates to oxy-substituted-2-phenyl pyran derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR3## (i) the dashed lines in the pyran ring each represents a carbon-carbon single bond; or one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond;
(ii) R.sub.2 represents lower alkyl and R.sub.1 represents hydrogen; or PA1 (iii) the moiety R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together represented by the structure: ##STR4## is methylene; and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Materials which can provide spicy, floral, rose, vanilla-like, smokey, nutmeg, woody, tonka absolute-like, and balsamic aroma nuances with carnation, floral, rose, guiacwood, balsamic, natural sweet, vanilla, smokey, woody, musky and fruity topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrance nuances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Oxy-substituted-2-phenyl pyran derivatives are known in the prior art.
Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR5## is disclosed by Bravo, et al in Gazz.Chim.Ital., 1984, 114(3-4), 93-102, abstracted at Chemical Abstracts, Volume 101:230275b.
Furthermore, materials having the phenyl and pyran moiety together with ether moieties are known to be useful in the art of perfumery. So, too, is prenol having the structure: ##STR6## and guiacol having the structure: ##STR7## known to be useful in the art of perfumery.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", at Volumes I and II, (published 1969), at Monograph No. 2924 discloses the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## in perfumery. Arctander further discloses at Monograph No. 1472 the use of guaicol having the structure: in perfumery. Furthermore, Arctander discloses at Monograph No. 2640 the use of prenol itself having the structure: ##STR9## in perfumery. At Monograph No. 3067, Arctander discloses the use of vanillin having the structure: ##STR10## in perfumery.
Nothing in the prior art however discloses the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous utilities of the oxy-substituted-2-phenyl pyran derivatives of our invention in perfumery.